Return to Castle Brinewall
This Adventure was run by Hayden on the Second of February, 2013. The Party at the time was Dmitri the Half-Elf Ranger (Liam B.), Ponsonby the Human Sorcerer (Connor), Rayleise the Elven Witch (Hayley), Keith Jenkins the Archer/Fighter (Robert), Leeroy Jenkins the Human Blacksmith/Fighter (Mike), Garshasp the Dwarven Monk (Cohen), and Quentin the Human Inquisitor (Ben J.) The events in this adventure were meant as filler material between The Brinewall Legacy and the next installment of the Jade Regent Adventure Path. The Adventure started in the Gauntlet Tavern 's Vault as Matthias opened up the chest containing the Warding Box. The Party (sans Keith and Leeroy) were up in arms over this. Matthias then pulled a piece of paper out of the box the writing on the paper appeared to be Kai in origin, the party decided to have the paper read by the Dwarven Cleric Donar Redthunder (Ewan's character) and found out that the paper was the deed to Castle Brinewall signed by none other than Rokoru Kaijitsu. The Party decided to see their old friend Alistaire Goodman in Grey, taking Matthias' Wagon on their Journey. *Made their way to Grey and called in a favour with Alistaire for a meeting with the Ambassador of the Kai people of Tsar-Loond , Ameiko Kaijitsu (Amatatsu). *A messager was sent for the party first thing in the morning, and the party met up with Ambassador Ameiko Kaijitsu. Ponsonby organised a deal with the Ambassador so that the party could keep the deed to Castle in return for anything that remained of her Grandfather's belongings, Ameiko sent the party off with two Adventurers under her employ; the Jenkins brothers. *the next morning the party set out for Castle Brinewall, encountering a group of Gnoll Mercenaries sometime in the afternoon. The Battle was long and bloody. *The next few days were full of less surprises. *The Party found that more Gnolls had taken over Castle Brinewall and had done a bit of Restoration and Renovation. *The Party leader, Ponsonby, managed to bargain their way in with an offering of weapons that he had looted days before. *The Party was taken to the Mercenary's employer, an Ogre Mage, and after long and successful negotiations killed the creature, causing the Gnolls to leave. *The Party searched the castle for anything worth-while, finding a few pantings of significant value. they eventually made their way down to the dungeons, finding the shrine to Pazuzu had been set back up by the Ogre Mage. They threw everything of no value to the floor and took the rest. *Rokoru Kaijitsu (Amatatsu) spoke to the adventurers and told them the actual contents of the box and what was at stake. Rokoru, unknowingly to Ponsonby, bound himself to the Ogre Mage's Greatsword, and the Greatsword to Ponsonby. *The Party returned all but one painting to Ameiko, explained to her what was going on, and kept the deed to Castle Brinewall. The Brothers Jenkins have joined the party at Reveran. *Ponsonby, upon trying to dispose of the sword, found that it had been bound to him. Rokoru explained that he would like to keep an eye on the contents of the box for himself, and that Ponsonby would be it's Guardian. Rokoru understood that no job should come without payment and has offered Ponsonby great spiritual gifts for carrying the sword, and looking after the box. Category:Quests